


Vận mệnh

by GraceGryffindor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blushing, Dragons, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety-freeform, Slow Burn, The Black Parade, crimes against coffee, logicality-freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceGryffindor/pseuds/GraceGryffindor
Summary: Sau mấy thế kỷ làm tiên tri cho các anh hùng, những người đi tìm kiếm thử thách hay ngay cả mấy kẻ xấu thì Virgil quyết định sống như một con người bình thường, không thể thường hơn. Cơ mà bạn nghĩ với một người có thể thấy những xác suất vô hạn thì Virgil sẽ thông minh hơn nhiều ư?





	Vận mệnh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848997) by [rosesisupposes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes). 

Virgil, tưởng tượng xem, là vị Tiên tri cuối cùng còn ở dạng thực thể. Quá nhiều người đã bỏ cuộc vì cơ bản thôi nhu cầu thay đổi rồi.  
Vấn đề là vầy. Những vị vua già cỗi và thần dân của họ, tìm đến Virgil và đồng loại cậu để nghe về số mệnh của họ, về những việc họ phải làm. Nhưng, Virgil không thể thấy được tương lai, chấm hết. Thay vào đó, cậu có thể thấy những khả năng.   
Dù là đứa con của người đốn củi hay một hoàng tử tài năng, những con người tìm đến cậu để có một mục đích cao cả hay một định mệnh to lớn. Vigil đều cho họ tiềm năng. Những lời tiên tri mờ mịt.

Câu đố ẩn chứa trong từng lời tiên tri là phần quan trọng nhất, nhưng cũng là phần rắc rối nhất. Cậu có từng ước cậu có thể đưa luôn cho họ câu trả lời, một cách thẳng thắn và trực diện, giải thích tất cả mọi việc họ nên làm? Có chứ, tất nhiên là cậu đã từng. Nhưng cũng như cậu không thẳng, sức mạnh của cậu không thể trực diện được. Chẳng có một cái Định Mệnh nào mà người ta chắc chắn sẽ trải qua, dù có nhận thức được hay không. Chỉ có … những khả năng. Tính gián tiếp, mở cửa cho sự chọn lựa, chào đón sự tự do. Và chỉ những người nào tìm đến vận mệnh, tin vào nó mới được nó dẫn dắt.

Điều này dẫn đến một vấn đề hết sức hiện đại mà Virgil mắc phải. Đây là thế kỷ 21 rồi.   
Còn ai muốn tìm đến một người -nhìn có vẻ- trẻ tuổi để nghe về định mệnh bí ẩn của mình? Cậu chắc chắn không thể ngồi trong một cái hang động ở nơi núi cao nước xa như ngày xưa, chờ đợi những người mộ đạo. Thành thật mà nói, sự tĩnh mịch đã làm cậu chán nản. Chỉ vì cậu có thể cô độc trong nhiều năm trời mà không cần thức ăn hay bầu bạn, không có nghĩa cậu không muốn chúng.

Tái sinh thực sự là một sai lầm của cậu.

Cậu đã chứng kiến, và đã nghe những nhà Tiên tri khác, thoát khỏi xác già của họ, hay bị những kẻ tìm kiếm định mệnh giận dữ với sự mơ hồ của nhũng vị Tiên tri ấy.

Họ đều chọn vô thể, tìm kiếm trên thế giới, những cá nhân kiên định, những người có thể tạo ra sự khác biệt chỉ với một giọng nói nhỏ từ trong đầu họ, thúc giục họ hành động. Virgil thở dài, ước ao cậu đã theo bước họ.

Nhưng cậu hoảng loạn, lo lắng về việc mất đi dáng hình của mình vĩnh viễn, đó là lý do bây giờ cậu phải đứng đây. Người đã sống trên cái trái đất này 3000 năm trong hình thể của một thanh niên 25 tuổi. Với cơ thể này thì làm sao cậu khiến người khác nghe cậu đây? Chuyện không tưởng.

Thế là, cậu quyết định sẽ làm một cái gì đó mới – sống như một con người bình thường. Khám phá cuộc sống, không có định mệnh, không có những thử thách, vua và rồng. Cái cuối cùng thật ra cũng đã tận tuyệt. Có thể, cậu sẽ tìm thấy vài niềm vui hay giải trí trong cái cuộc đời không- Tiên tri cũng nên. Còn nếu không, cậu có thể đợi cơ thể này già nua, và cuối cùng cũng đoàn tụ với những đồng bạn.  
Giờ thì chỉ cần hình dung thử một con người không có vận mệnh sống sao thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Đọc đến đây rồi thì bấm cho tớ cái Kudos nhé.


End file.
